1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dispersions of vinyl polymer polyols. The invention also relates to a composition comprising pigment in a dispersing agent for use as printing ink.
2. Description of Other Relevant Methods in the Field
It is known that stable dispersions of polyols are useful in the preparation of polyurethanes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,470 discloses a stable polyurea polymer polyol, useful in the manufacture of flexible polyurethane foams, which is made by the reaction of a hydroxyl-containing amine with a 3000 to 8000 molecular weight polyether polyol and an organic polyisocyanate followed by quenhhing with a secondary amine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,213 teaches that a polyurea polymer polyol may also be prepared by the reaction of a hydroxyl-containing amine, a polyether polyol and an organic polyisocyanate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,955 to Stansfield et al., teaches that stable dispersions of particulate solid pigment are formed with the aid of a dispersing agent which is a tertiary amine or mineral acid or aromatic carboxylic or sulphonic acid salt. The amine contains at least one polymeric group which is a polyoxyalkylene chain or a polyoxyalkylene-carbonyl chain. These dispersions are useful for making inks or paints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,690 to Miyamoto et al. teaches pigment compositions comprising a compound obtained by the reaction of an amine with propylene oxide and ethylene oxide.